1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to guides to assist one in backing a vehicle such as a trailer or a long vehicle such as a van or a motor home so the vehicle is properly positioned in a preferred area. More specifically, the invention relates to a guide for placement on the ground alongside the area on the driver's side as a demarcation strip terminating in a indicating member that indicates to the driver when to stop backing the vehicle.
2. Prior Art
Problems associated with backing a large or extended vehicle are familiar. The driver is disadvantaged with a limited view behind him and to his right. His depth perception is also compromised by the circumstances so it is difficult to know when to stop backing. The common result is that the driver will place the vehicle largely based on what his sees on his left, or driver's side and estimate when to stop backing. If he misjudges, he moves his vehicle forward and tries again. If he is fortunate, he does not damage his vehicle or other property as he navigates his vehicle rearward.
The difficulty is much improved at least for lateral positioning if a parking stripe is provided on the ground by which the driver can gauge the lateral position of his vehicle. But most parking scenarios do not have such a stripe. The problem with range, or longitudinal, judgment may be overcome by a device that detects and communicates to the driver when the rear of the vehicle reaches a point of detection. Several devices have been proposed. Electronic detectors can trigger an indicator to the driver, but typically, the electronic devices are expensive and complex and not commonly employed. Mechanical devices have been proposed, but they have also been complex with unfavorably pricing and subject to breakage.
The object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle back-up guide that can position the vehicle both longitudinally and laterally in a preferred area. It is a further object that the guide be easily transportable, reducible to compact size for ease of storage. It is another object that the guide be simple in design and construction so it can be cost effective and thus acceptable for wide public use such as for boat trailering and recreational vehicles, beyond just commercial trucking.